Firetrucks and Confessions (Things to avoid whilst hungover)
by mystakenidentity
Summary: OH MY GOD DID YOU WANKERS SHAG AFTER I FELL ASLEEP LAST NIGHT… DID YOU GET ME DRUNK SO YOU TWO COULD BLOODY….." Newt winced at how loud his voice had risen during his epiphany, banging his head back into Alby's shoulder in pain "I'm going to throw up" or the one where Thomas shows up and Min comes up with a plan, kinda. Second installment of the Idiots Guide to Stopping a Wedding.


Hey Guys so this is the next installment of "The Idiots Guide to Stopping a Wedding" which is what I've decided to call this series.

So this takes place right after "**Hooray for me".**

* * *

><p>Waking up to a fire alarm after intensively drinking the night before and nursing a bloody god awful hangover is possibly the worst way to start the morning.<p>

"Technically its afternoon" Brenda commented not sounding hungover at all when Newt voiced that exact thought.

Newt glared at her in response and shoved his face into Alby's shoulder to hide from the sun which was glaring mockingly at him as they waited out in the extreme (not really newt just had low tolerance) cold for the signal that they could go back inside.

"Well maybe you should know better than to cook whilst hungover, if you can't bloody do it when your sober then alcohol defiantly won't make it any bloody bet'er" Alby snarked in an overly exaggerated British accent.

"Yeah, well maybe you should mind your own business, you fucking wanker"

"Oh aren't you real mature, what can't think of an appropriate come back so you have to resort to name calling? I really can't possibly think of any reasons why Andrew dumped you"

"Fuck off, we both know that you couldn't hold on to a girl if your life depended on it, could it possibly be because you don't know how to satisfy them properly?"

"Trying to degrade my manhood really? That was low even for you…"

"You want to talk about low…"

"OH MY GOD! YOU TOSSERS ARE FUCKING… OH GOD I AM SO NOT DRUNK ENOUGH FOR THIS … IN FACT I AM WAY TO HUNG OVER FOR THIS … WHY THE FUCK AM I THE ONLY SHANK WHO IS BLOODY HUNG OVER…. OH MY GOD DID YOU WANKERS SHAG AFTER I FELL ASLEEP LAST NIGHT… DID YOU GET ME DRUNK SO YOU TWO COULD BLOODY….." Newt winced at how loud his voice had risen during his epiphany, banging his head back into Alby's shoulder in pain "I'm going to throw up…"

"**Newt**…" he flinched as a familiar hand dropped on his shoulder, heart dropping he turned around slowly hoping that it was all a hangover related hallucination.

Opening his eyes he concluded that it was not a hallucination and that the world hated him.

"Hi Tommy… Thomas I mean Thomas, wouldn't want to get too familiar with someone else's husband, fiancé…. Ummmm… not to be rude but I am really bloody hung over and also mentally scarred for life which the images of my two closest friends shagging in my living room, so I'm probably gonna sound like a right tosser but how the fuck did I end up with so much negative karma to deserve this? Like seriously what the bloody hell did I do? Was I some sort of bloody drug dealer in a past life that supplied to underage kids before murdering them gruesomely? Like I seriously…. Shit…damn…fuck… I've gone barmy ignore me I'm rambling and am going to go die in a hole like right now…."

"Hi Guys!" Minho chirped loudly after the awkward pause in which Newt tried to smother himself into Alby's shoulder in hopes that he would fade into nothingness away from Thomas, his Tommy (screw Teresa, newt was allowed to have this, to have Tommy in his own head even if it wasn't exactly healthy or conductive to moving on).

"I didn't know you lot were back in town but now that you are we should totally hang out, like old times you know" Minho grinned trying once again to combat the awkward silence that hung over them as Brenda and Alby glared at Thomas whose eyes hadn't pried away from Newt.

"So…. This is suitably awkward, but it could be worse like you guys remember that one time in high school when Gally introduced us to his girlfriend only to find out that she was also dating Ben but then it all turned super awkward when we found out that Gally and Ben were both cheating on her with each other and that neither of them liked her which was really awkward because we were like two hours out of town by the creek at the time and …."

"Min stop" Newt didn't realise he had spoken let alone moved away from Alby's shoulder already pulling Minho into a hug "It's good seeing you again you shank, properly I mean"

"Yeah, sorry it's just been really hectic recently with uni, my internship and then there's the wedding… shit I mean… you don't really"

"Its fine Min, I'm fine… I'm over it" and if his smile was strained and a tad forced when he pulled away from the embrace then nobody commented "So Thomas, what's the verdict?"

"What?"

"The apartment …"

"It's nice, it looks a bit different though cause you got rid of the rug and the painting of the farm house but other than that it's really…. You meant the fire" Thomas concluded looking sheepish

"Yeah but your critique about my apartment was insightful, I'm so glad you think it's 'nice' but I suppose it's not really up to your bloody standards now is it? God thing you don't have any reason to be around anymore" Newt snarked fully aware that he was in fact an absolute tosser and a complete dick but Thomas broke he heart so this was completely justified despite the way he stomach dropped when Thomas flinched at his words.

"Yeah, it fine for you lot to go in now" Thomas said his face twisting into his horrible fake smile and Newt had never quite hated himself as much as he did then as he turned away from Thomas instantly heading back to his apartment, but he couldn't face Thomas not like this with his head aching and horrible feeling in his stomach, he knew if he stayed that he would probably blurt something horrible out like

"**I love you**"

Newt froze because holy shit did he just blurt that out loud, no wait that wasn't his voice that was...

"What bloody hell did you just say?" Newt whipped around instantly the incessant pounding in his head drowned out by the loud and erratic beating of his heart but he had to wait, he needed to believe that he didn't just imagine it, that Tommy really said it but Thomas just stood there looking down at his hands with their friends hovering nervously in the background unsure how to handle the situation.

"Thomas I asked…" he paused "Tommy, what did you just say?" his voice was barely a whisper but it was as though the whole world was silent around them just waiting for an answer

"I love you, and look I know I have no right saying that to you but before you tell me to shove off will you just give me a minute to explain?" Thomas waited for Newt to nod before moving swiftly towards them, stopping so he was positioned right in front of Newt.

"I love you" Thomas repeated looking straight into Newts eyes "I have always loved you and I will never ever stop, I will never be able to give my heart to anyone else because it's no longer mine and if I'm being totally honest I don't think it has been mine since that first day of summer before freshman year when I saw you yelling at the McGregor twin assholes who were making fun of chuck. I remember thinking you were an **gorgeously brave idiot** because they were twice your size but you stood your ground and I had wished for days afterwards that I had worked up the courage to go talk to you that day and I spent the whole summer pinning even though I didn't see you again until that first day of freshman year" Thomas gave Newt a shaky smile tears already starting to run down his face.

"I knew then that you were going to be the only person I would love for the rest of my life, it didn't matter that I had never thought of anyone like that seriously before I mean I knew that there were objectively hot people in junior high but nobody could compare to you and I didn't even know your name at that point"

"Stop,** please Tommy please**, just stop" Newt muttered his eyes darting everywhere except Thomas

"Newt…"

"You're getting married, bloody hell Tommy you've got a child coming"

"I know and that's why I need to explain Newt, please I don't even know how it happened"

New laughed harshly "Well Tommy when a man and a woman are really bloody horny…"

"Newt don't" Thomas reached forward pulling Newt's hands into his own "Please, I will never forgive myself for losing you, for putting you through this and I understand if you hate me but I need you to know that I love you and you're the only reason I still wake up in the morning in hopes that I get to see you even just a glimpse. Hell it's the reason why I signed me and Min up for volunteer firefighting whist Nicks out of town, it's pathetic but I hoped that I'd be able to drive past your place and catch a glimpse…"

"How the hell does that work?" Brenda asked eyebrows raised unable to keep silent any longer "so what you cruised around in the fire truck for weeks and hoped one day Newt would start a fire?"

"Admittedly it wasn't one of our best plans but come on he showed initiative besides it got us here didn't it" Minho defended

"Well maybe…" Brenda started but was cut off Newt's (slightly hysterical) laughter

"You're a bloody wanker" He started once he'd calmed down "And it used to be ok because you were my bloody wanker, **this is so not the time min**…. but Tommy it doesn't matter… it doesn't matter if you love me or if I still love you, which I do by the way but it doesn't matter because you're getting married and you're going to have a child and you're going to be happy" Newt shifted forward slightly allowing his head to rest into the crook of Thomas' neck "You're going to be happy Tommy, or you're going to fake it till you are. So this, this can't happen ok, no more confessions of love or anything else because you have an obligation to Teresa and that child Tommy and you can't half ass it ok you can't be like my dad , you can't…"

Thomas had one arm wrapped around Newt's waist and the other combing through his blond hair "I love you"

"I know Tommy and I love you" Newt smiled sadly "but we live in a small town and …."

"We can leave"

"Tommy, if Teresa' parents don't come after us then yours will, both yours and Teresa' families are very influential Tommy, we could never get away even if we tried and it wouldn't be right…"

"So what we just move on, you want me to act like I don't love you? That I think of you as often as I breathe, that I…"

"Yes, and I'll do the same. This stops here Tommy… we move on with our lives away from each other and who knows maybe it's for the best, maybe this is exactly what we needed to realise that we aren't right for each other…"

"Come on Newt you don't really fucking believe that?"

"OF COURSE I FUCKING DON'T BUT YOU CLEARLY DIDN'T LOVE ME ENOUGH TO KEEP IT IN YOUR BLOODY PANTS SO NOW WE ARE BOTH COMPLETELY FUCKED… OK … ARE YOU BLOODY HAPPY NOW, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR THAT I'M MISERABLE WITHOUT YOU AND ….." and just as soon as it came all his anger dispersed replaced by an overwhelming sense of nothing because Thomas was never going his again.

It took Newt a moment to realise he was crying with one of Thomas' hands rubbing his back soothingly as the other combed through his hair, the brown haired boy whispering soothingly into his ear over and over "I'm sorry love, I'm so sorry".

Newt wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, regardless it was simultaneously both the longest and shortest moment of his life and he never wanted it to end but they couldn't continue, they'd been outside for too long and sooner or later someone would realise who they were and what they were doing and gossip traveled fast in this small town.

"I love you" Newt pulled away forcing a smile onto his face as he stepped back.

"Yeah, I love you too, always will" Thomas took a deep breath before turning around and moving back to the truck and away from Newt every step away from the love of his life physically causing him pain.

"Seriously, that's what you two idiots are deciding to do?"

"Come Alby what else can we bloody do?"

"No, Alby's right… both of you shuck faces re going to be bloody miserable for the rest of your shuck lives if we don't do something" Minho nodded steering Thomas back around away from the fire truck.

"Especially since we don't know whether that cow faced bitch is really having your child, this is exactly what the three of us were discussing last night."

"I don't think I follow…" Thomas started

"Look, everyone knows you can't get it up for anyone but Newt so how the fuck did you manage to fuck Teresa is the fucking question"

"BRENDA!" Newt exclaimed horrified as Minho and Alby laughed

"What are you implying Brenda? That she drugged me?" Thomas asked blushing

"Maybe, or maybe that kid isn't even yours or maybe there is no kid"

"Come on Brenda, Teresa isn't that desperate to get with and even if she was how the hell would she hide the fact that there is no kid? My mother had all the right tests done when Teresa broke the news"

"Right and your mother has nothing to gain by pushing you and Teresa to marry" Alby mocked

"So what they faked the tests and the baby until we get married, what does that solve I could just get a divorce if there was no kid"

"The point isn't about the marriage it's about breaking you and Newt up so far that even if you were to get a divorce you two idiots would never get back together"

"Or keep you guys married long enough that your really do produce a baby" Alby nodded

"Ok, say that's the bloody case what the hell are we supposed to do about it?"

"Well first things first, we ruin that wedding and then we make that bitch talk"

"Yeah how the bloody hell do you suppose we do that Bren, it's not like Tommy can refuse to marry her at this point and what if she really is pregnant with Tommy's child what then… I can't do that I can't be a part of making someone else as bloody miserable as I am"

"Oh Ye of little faith, I've got a plan but look if we're wrong about Teresa being a lying whore then we will all back off but we need proof first"

"Yeah and how are we going to do that?"

"Minho, stop being a shank, I just said I had a plan"

"Please never try to use Glader words again, you cannot pull it off" Minho laughed "Also your plans suck"

"Hey! Just because I went to a different high school doesn't mean shit, I still hung around you shanks for long enough to pick up your vocab and my plans are foolproof"

"What like that time in junior year with the frogs or what about the great locker room debacle"

"Alby!"

"Let's not forget what happened at homecoming"

"Do you idiots want my help or not"

"Not" came the instant reply from all four boys laughing

"Fine if you idiots are so great why don't one of you come up with a plan then" she huffed glaring at them all.

"Well you **shanks** are in luck because I've got the perfect solution, all three of you are going to join the wedding party and come up with us all to Tommy's woodland castle day after tomorrow and we are all going to have some wedding party fun before the wedding" Minho grinned at the shocked faced of his friends.

"**You can't be bloody serious!"**

* * *

><p>Hopefully it was alright, let me know what you think or if there was any mistakes that need to be fixed.<p>

:)


End file.
